Into the Night
by shinobug
Summary: Sequel to Wolf in Sheep's Clothing.
1. Author's Notes

Author's note: I've wanted to write something for awhile, but had trouble thinking up something that'd sound decent. I reread Wolf in Sheep's Clothing and read the reviews again and I'd like to dedicate this to my fans.

Shout out to **J.P Dufor**, you wanted me to continue Wolf, so I sorta thought this up; **AkiyaRae** for giving me the warm fuzzies; **I fell in love with a villain** for coming to my defense; **Forbalathegreen** and **XXXMystery** for amusing me with their reviews.

My Playlist:

Colors of the Rainbow – DJ Skeptyk

Lost – Red

Into the Night (Ft. Chad Kroeger) – Santana

On Melancholy Hill – Gorillaz

Stylo (ft Mos Def and Bobby Womack) – Gorillaz

High Hopes – Pink Floy

Comfortably Numb – Pink Floyd

Face Down – The Red Jumpsuits Apparatus

The Geeks Were Right – The Faint

Glass Danse – The Faint

STARSTRUKK – 3OH!3

Don't Trust Me – 3OH!3

Silver Screen Shower Scene – Felix Da Housecat

Gotta Boyfriend (Acoustic) – Frankmusik

3 Little Words (Acoustic) – Frankmusik

In Step – Frankmusik

First Date – Danko Jones

Jeremy – Pearl Jam

Kick Ass – Mika

Love the way you Lie (Ft. Rihanna) – Eminem

What is Love – Haddaway

Take me home tonight – Eddie Money

Don't make me wet – E-Rotic

White Lies (Ft. Jessica Sutta) – Paul Van Dyke

Rev 22:20 – Puscifer

Restlessness – Bastien Laval Ft. Layla

Ghosts 'n' Stuff (ft. Rob Swire) – Deadmau5

Clap your hands – Sia

Here in your Arms – Hellogoodbye

Grounds for Divorce – Elbow

Dancing on my own – Robyn

Don't Rush (Remix) – Suzie Rose

**Thanks you guys. This is for you.**


	2. Into the Night

It'd been a couple of weeks since Ben was confronted by the wolf and almost a full day without needing to go hide in some dark corner to jerk off _because_ of said hound. To say things went back to normal would be only partly true; the three were still able to do their job and even hang out without Gwen smelling any of the fish from their fishy business. This pleased the brunette.

What bothered him though, and Kevin had taken a wicked notice of, is that now his body was more receptive to the elder's teases and touches. Sometimes Kevin would do something just to fuck with Ben, which, of course, the Hero didn't like because he feared that the sudden sadistic tendencies of the tank would alarm the witch.

Turns out he was the one to be startled.

Benjamin was home alone, his parents had left that morning to the Farmer's Market to pick up some foodstuffs for dinner and wouldn't be back until later. So he had the house to himself for a few hours… Did he take over the living room? Nah, he'd shut himself in his room with Kevin on the phone, "Damn it, Kev, I was doing so good too." Ben was obviously disgruntled.

The other laughed, "Damn Benji, I didn't know I made you so horny all the time. You hard yet?" He was leaning against his desk, cell in his right hand and left clenching the wood as he glared down at his erection, his face flushed as Kevin whispered dirty nothings to him over the phone.

"I'm hanging up." The threat was empty as he placed his phone on his shoulder so he could use his dominate hand.

"Maybe I should get us some web cams." Levin pondered the idea, Ben's hot breath blowing into the receiver giving him an indication that that was the best idea ever, "I'm totally getting us cams. I can only picture your face right now. Probably squished up like some little virgin, am I right?"

"Not funny…" his balance was almost lost, but Ben recovered quickly, his little fumble turning out to not have been so embarrassing when he'd somehow clicked play on iTunes and "Don't Trust Me" started playing, "Shit."

"Hm? Is that 3OH!3 I hear? You didn't put on mood music did you?" Kevin snorted

"More like to drown out your irritating insults. But no, that was an accident." Their conversation after that was simple breathing and a few curses and calls to Gods they didn't believe in. Something Ben would never know is that Kevin was a really good actor when he wanted to be.

He was definitely hard, but he just lounged in his bed and barely touched himself; he just wanted to hear Ben moan.

Ben was reaching his limit, pace quickened and breath coming out in short puffs of hot air. His back arched and left arm shook as he struggled to keep himself up as his high was hitting the boiling point. He tightened his grip and prolonged his pulls the feeling sending shivers through him.

The last thing Kevin heard was a moan and then, "Ah! Fuck!" before the line went dead. He was slightly confused but figured the idiot had broken his phone and chose to look up some porn to get him off quick.

"Oh, Ben… Don't get any on the carpet, semen leaves stains you know?" His dad stood in the doorway watching his son stroke himself, "Were you… having phone sex?"

"Dad! Is now the best time?" the teen's voice cracked and his father held his hand up, "you're right." He left, but the door was still open, the elder returning with a box of tissues.

"I want to talk with you later." The man meant business as he set the box next to his son, "Be sure to wash up, dinner is about ready." And with that, he left.

Ben would've sworn that his dad catching him with his pants down would make him loose all interest in finishing, but it did the opposite, "Oh god I think I'm an exhibitionist."

He shook that thought from his mind, his erection fading and hands moving to clean up. Ben was thankful his phone didn't break when he had tried to toss it onto his bed and the wall intervened. He'd have to try and think up an outlet later since he chose not to come this time, "Oh man, what the hell does he want to talk to me about!"

Throughout dinner, the teen avoided facial contact with his parents, especially his father. When the meal ended, Carl looked to his son and spoke in a way to avoid interrogation from his wife, "Ben, I'd like you to stop by the study, I found a few old pictures I thought I'd show you."

Sandra laughed, "Are you talking about those pictures of you and Frank as children?" he nodded and shot a look to Ben, "Help your mother clean up and then come see me, I'll have them ready." He gave his wife a kiss and headed down the hall.

Ben knew he was doomed.

He knocked, the door was unlocked and ajar; his father waited for him at his desk, "Lock the door, Ben." His dad was usually carefree, so the dark aura he was picking up was not only making him a little ill, but was starting to scare him. He did as told and took a seat in front of the boss.

"Of all the things I could walk in on you doing... It had to be phone sex."

"Dad, I wasn't-" Carl lifted a hand and Ben promptly shut up.

"I was hoping this would never happen… I know you're not a kid anymore, but… Just like your mother, I don't want my baby boy to grow up."

Ben nearly fell from his chair as his dad started to cry, "Dad, pleeease! If you don't want to talk about it, that's fine! I already know all about sex and everything that goes with being a man, okay? So we can skip this!"

His father became defensive, standing up with a triumphant fist made of his left hand while his right slammed down onto his desk, "No can do son! It is the duty of every father to have this very speech!" there was nothing he could do but hope for a sudden alien invasion to whisk him away. Only problem with that is that would only put off the conversation, not get rid of it. So he stayed.

Kevin wasn't expecting to have a visitor so late at night, let alone the law abiding Ben Tennyson, "This is new." He smirked at the youth, "What's up?"

"We need to go." Ben didn't want to come outright and say, "fuck me" in case Kev's mother or some neighbor ended up hearing him (cause God knows that would happen.)

Levin rolled his eyes, "Fine fine, meet you out front." He slammed his window shut, locked it, grabbed his coat, and headed out to the front, "Duty calls, ma. Be back later."

"Okay, be safe!" Mrs. Levin stopped her son in the foyer to give him a quick kiss on the cheek, "And try not to get hurt." He reassured her as he headed out.

"This better be good, Tennyson." He griped, obviously irritated that his little toy was calling him out, "Get in."

There was no destination just yet, just aimless driving, and that was all good and fun, but Kevin wasn't too thrilled with the conversation, or lack thereof. "All right, what's wrong with you. You call me out and haven't said anything since we left my place. So talk."

"Dad walked in on me." The whole time he was trying to figure out what to say and all he could come up with was that his pa caught him, "Told me not to stain the floor and handed me a box of tissues. And after dinner he called me to his study where he had _The Talk_ with me. He also thinks you were Julie. And because he walked in, I couldn't really finish, but I didn't… you know…"

"Wow. I'm kinda insulted. But I can understand. I doubt your parents want to know that I'm fuckin' their little boy." He reached over to tug at Ben's cheek, his had getting smacked away rather quickly, "So basically, what you're saying is you want to fuck."

Levin smirked as Ben shrunk in his seat, face aflame, "Alright, babe, I'll find us somewhere nice." He jerked the wheel to the left, Kevin's real baby screeching as he pulled a Dukes of Hazard to backtrack to a park they had passed.

He parked haphazardly, not really caring since it was around 11:42pm, and made a quick exit, "come on." Ben swallowed, but soon followed, the wood chips crunching under his footsteps making him feel slightly uncomfortable.

The Osmosian took a seat on the metal steps of the jungle gym, a wooden bridge behind him leading to a twisting slide, "Come on already. Don't be such a girl, there's no one here." He'd already unzipped his pants and was pumping his cock awake by the time Ben stepped onto the platform.

"I used to play on this when I was a kid." Kevin watched as his mate recalled some fond memories of the park, his eyes rolling, arm reaching out to pull the younger close, and voice whispering, "We'll make some knew memories."

He grabbed for the brunette's pants, opened them in two seconds flat, faced him away and pulled him into his lap, "There, now in the case of someone passing by, they can get a show." Kev used his left hand to turn Ben's face to his while his right fished out his dick as well as push his jeans and briefs down just enough.

"D-damn it, not here…" the young teen didn't sound too unhappy as he let a soft sigh escape his lips, pink coming to his cheeks as he exchanged saliva with the elder. After a while he let his head fall back to rest on Kevin's shoulder, the tank's mouth marking up a storm of bruises on exposed throat flesh.

Tennyson was in a world of his own and didn't even notice until insertion that Kevin had snaked a hand around and between them to help prepare the younger. He exhaled sharply, the cool night air giving him a real reason to shiver as Kev slid his free hand up his mate's torso to fondle a nipple.

Although Kevin had a secure grip on him, Ben felt the need to reach out and grab onto the railing on either side of him for support, "P-please… no more…"

"hm? Try speaking my lang, Benji, I can't understand you." his voice was hot against Ben's ear and movements rough enough to make him feel like one of the virgin girls in those Catholic School Girl themed hentai films, "What do you want?"

"Kevin, please!" Ben cried again as long fingers scissored through him, "God, please, just fuck me!"

Those words made him smile, "No." and the groan he received for his reply made him all that more hard, "What! Why the fuck not?" Ben was a little more than furious as Kevin pulled his hands from the railing and shoved him forward.

He fell face first into the platform; he was sure to have a mark on the left side of his face from impact. Hearing Kevin move while licking his lips, Ben lifted himself up enough to look over his shoulder with tears in his eyes, "That was uncalled for you dick!"

Kevin moved fast, coming up close behind Ben to slam his face back into the floor. He grabbed the boy's right thigh, used his left knee to help slide his legs apart, and pulled the youth close, "I'm going to fuck you up so bad, Benji." He heard Ben cough and noticed that he may have broken the kid's nose. He suddenly felt guilty and sat back, pulling the younger into his lap.

This time Ben faced Kevin, the bleeding nose and red spot on his cheek making the elder feel worse, "I'm sorry." He used his hands to inspect his partner's mouth, "okay, you're teeth are fine. How's your nose?"

"Hurts." He didn't want any more medical examinations and chose to silence the brute himself. Ben raised his hips and Kevin took the imitative to guide him down.

Ten moaned into Eleven's mouth, his body tensing at first but soon relaxing as his insides began to form around his partner. He picked up speed both above and below, the interaction of tongues starting to result in an overflow of saliva.

Both soon needed air and Ben settled on resting his forehead on Kevin's shoulder, his hands gripping the elder's biceps, and body really only being kept from falling by Kev's grip on his hips and dick in his ass.

Levin bucked while Tennyson bounced, his head beginning to swim. This was only their second time fucking, their first having been kind of sudden and forced, but both seemed to be taking to it rather well, "You're not as tight… It's been a couple weeks. You've been cheating on me?" Kevin chortled and Ben groaned, he _really_ did not want to talk.

"N-no…" he breathed slowly when Kevin forced him to sit up, "I… I don't want to talk about it." Ben blushed more and looked away, his punishment being a rather painful thrust, "F-fine… I uh… trained."

"Trained? With what?" the conversation intrigued him, of course the other did not agree.

"F-first I… ah… used my fingers…" the elder smirked, "First?" Ben was really starting to hate this man, "Then I sorta… ordered something."

"Ordered what?" now he was just fucking with him. Kevin knew what. It was obvious, "K-kevin!" Ben whined, really not wanting to continue, but was forced when the other stopped all movement and held him down so he couldn't do anything.

"It was a dildo, okay, now start moving."

"You are so cute when you're embarrassed." Ben's eyes went wide, totally not expecting Kevin to be so rough again, "did all of this for me?"

"I might have." The younger let out a depressed groan when Kevin pushed him off, "Turn around and grab onto this." The boy was very obedient and quickly turned to grip onto the rail and wait for the elder to continue to fuck his brains out.

Kevin could see the shaking in Ben's arms and hips as he pushed back into him, "You dizzy?" the other nodded, "I'll make this quick then." He could tell that Ben was ready to object, but all that came out was a moan as he pressed in as deep as he could.

He was slow at first, their new position giving Kevin a new angle to feel inside of his lover. God he loved it. Ten times more than when Gwen gave him head for Christmas. After a few more slow thrusts, Kevin sped up, deciding it was best to get off while Ben was still awake.

It was a little more than awkward when Tennyson's phone went off, "Don't answer it." Ben groaned. He knew the tone that was playing meant his father was calling him, "I think he noticed I left."

"Deal with it later."

He ignored the call for three more times, the tone starting to grate on Kev's nerves. After the fourth time, he grabbed for the phone and shut it off, "God, I'm almost fucking finished, just wait!" he growled.

"Aah, Kevin! I'm gonna…"

"I know, hang in there." Time was almost out. Kevin _needed_ to hear his lover scream before coming. Gripping onto his pelvis, Kevin pounded, finally satisfied when that beautiful cry echoed in the park.

Ben's muscles clamped down onto Kevin as he ejaculated onto the jungle gym, his grip tight enough to turn his knuckles white, "G-god… Kevin… feels so g-good…" he didn't have to be told, Levin knew and soon came, filling Tennyson to the brim.

More semen dripped onto the gym as they separated, the brute cleaning himself up quickly before helping his partner up, "Don't lie in it!"

"So…. Tired." Ben needed help with pulling his pants up and eventually needed to be hauled back to the car and woken up when they arrived back at his house, "Come on, I ain't carrying you in."

"Huh? Your place?" Ben was confused, but chose not to fight it as he stumbled from the beast and followed Kevin to his room before passing out again on his bed.

"Augh, idiot." He rolled his eyes, locked his door, closed the curtains, kissed Ben goodnight and got comfortable in bed, the other so deep in sleep that nothing was about to wake him.

Epilogue~

"I should not have to clean up after those fools." Red eyes glared at the fluids, "Forget it. Their fault if something happens. Now… To come up with a plan…"

It took only a few moments before the Galvan had a stroke of genius, "Perhaps _that_ will work! Brilliant!"

"I will have to spare Kevin Levin for this… But no mercy upon Ben Tennyson. I will have my revenge! But first…" Albedo took off in the night toward the holy palace that served his favorite food, "Chili Fries!" he'd, of course, have to wait until they opened.

"Well worth the wait…"


End file.
